Past Lovers
by kingkelsey98
Summary: Kissed by the baddest bidder fan fic,. voltage inc.
1. Chapter 1

Mitsy P.O.V

As soon as I got off the plane I started hearing my name being called...Ada my manager stayed close with me so did my bodyguards and mall security. Once we got out I was greeted by my japan fans and I heard my name being shouted every direction ,flashes going on and off in my face every second. I tried to take as many pictures with my fans as possible...Once we got into the car I sighed.

"Ada, I'm so tired this jetlag thing is making me sick" I groaned resting my head on her shoulder, once she got into the car. Ada then sighed and rested her head on my head. Ada is not only my manager but she's also my bestfriend since childhood

"I know..I'm tired too but you have to go to the talent show today it starts filming today." Ada said, right a talent show...there's a talent show in Japan it's basically a singing competition and I'm selected as one of the judges so I stay in Japan for a few months until the show is over.

"Ada I'm hungryy" I whined then Ada sighed and looked at me, Ada is basically like a big sister to me I can rely on her on anything

"same here..I'll get you food once we get to the place...it's been a long time ever since we left this place" she said looking out the window...that's right...so many memories made here...happy ones...and sad ones...

I looked at Ada and she looked at me.

"stop thinking about the a new you now..." Ada said trying to make me think about 's know what I've been through here in Japan ..it was hell... I stopped thinking about it then when we got there..there was lots of people outside and they greeted me and stuff.. I got inside and Ada made me change into something nice since I was wearing sweats and a t-shirt. I released my hair from the bun letting it down, I then took off my glasses and put in my that I took off my shirt and pants, I then wore a stripped t-shirt and placed a beige blazer , I put on some black shorts..I went out and then sat down and looked at myself..

"you look fine" Ada assured me, I trust her then sighed and then 3 people walked over, it was Ota Kisaki the famous artist, Sage Lane a singer, and Melody Green a singer as well...This is my first time meeting them but Ada has told me who they were...I have to say Ota looks hot.

"hello I have to say I LOVE your music!" Melody said smiling at me and greeting me,I returned some compliments to her and to Sage then Ota looked at me smiling

"hello I'm Ota Kisaki you can call me Ota" he said smiling I nodded and then we all sat down while the people started to line up the contestants..

"your food is here come with me" Ada whispered into my ears, I immediately smiled then excused myself and went over to my own room smelling the food.

"Yesssssssss" I said and started to eat.

"slow down you might choke" Ada said laughing at me, while she eats as well. Then there was a knock.. I looked at Ada and she went to open the door revealing ota?...he looked at me smiling

"I thought I smelt food..may I come in?" he asked I looked at Ada who looked at me...I nodded and Ota sat down and then Ada sat down awkwardly eating..

"I heard your new to Japan would you like me to be a tour guide and show you around?" Ota asked smiling, gosh he has a charming smile... right you see I didn't reveal my past or where I was born or any of my personal stuff to my fans or media so people assume things... I looked at Ada who seems to be starring at Ota..ooo she might be thinking he's cute.

"um sure when are you free?"

"how about tonight" Ota said..tonight...

"okay sure" Ota smiled then handed me a paper it has his number and everything.

"I'll let you two eat in peace now sorry for intruding" he said then left..

"Oh my gosh he is so fucking hot" Ada said once Ota close the door I laughed then gave her the paper

"here keep his number" I said and dug into my food...After I was done eating the people called telling me to head out.

After the show was done I went into the car to head out to to the hotel to get some rest.. Once we arrived at this hotel call Tres Spades hotel...the staff greeted us nicely...oo their nice..the hotel looks nice too...but why are there so many people then suddenly I felt a tap on my shoulder.I turned around seeing Ota

"are you stalking me?" I asked raising my eyebrows and he smiled

"nope..I'm a VIP in this hotel..my rooms up in the penthouse"he said..I nodded

"Ota here you are, Baba is looking for you" a staff said and Ota looked at her then smiled

"oh kay...bring Mitsy and Ada here to their rooms." He said and she nodded then Ota said goodbyes to us and we followed the staff

"what's your name?" I asked

"Selena" she said smiling..then we went into the elevator...

"you seem close with Ota calling him by his first name" Ada said and then Selena smiled

"not that close...he makes me call him Ota..he hates it when people call him Kisaki" I nodded then looked at Selena

"oh my gosh I'm so dumb your Mitsy! your songs are so good and inspiring!" she said shockingly ,realizing who I am, I smiled . Selena then showed us to our rooms and then smiled

"would you like anything to drink?" she asked

"um no thanks how about you Ada"

"nope"Ada said then Selena nodded and she was going to ask me something else but then her paiger buzzed and her eyes widen

"I'm so sorry but I NEED to go now"

"it's okay go ahead"I said she smiled then left the room. I sighed then laid on the bed..it's 7pm already..So sleepy..

"hey I'ma have to go to a party this hotel is currently hosting" Ada said

"ooooo is is that auction this hotel is secretly hosting" Ada's eyes then widen and walked over covering my mouth

"girl remember DON'T tell anyone!" she said

"I know I know if I tell anyone mobsters will be after me" I said rolling my eyes

"Actually they won't cause if ANYONE messes with you their messing with me and no one wants that" Ada said

"ha right who would have ever thought that Ada my manager has associations with the mafia" I said Ada then smiled and then her phone started ringing.

"it's ota!" she said smiling then answered the phone. I closed my eyes and then felt Ada climbing onto my bed

"hey..hey sleepy head Ota said something came up so he can't go with you around." Ada said

"good I can enjoy my sleep now..now you go to that party" I said still having my eyes closed, I heard Ada sighed and called me a sleepy head then heard the door close...

ahh sleeeppp.

"MITSY OH MITSY" I heard knocking on the door...what the hell who is it?! ugh I groaned looking at the time it was 10pm ugh...I groaned then open the door and a drunk ota fell on me ugh. he smells like a mini bar.

"i..I brought drinks lets drink!" he said smiling... i pushed him off me then picked him up he kept trying to make me drink so I took the bottles off his hands and grabbed 2 glass cups and poured the drinks

"here ,cheers" I said and started to drink. After that I kept pouring more and more

"KORO" He screamed,Koro? wtf or who the hell is Koro?...

"I miss Koro...Mitsy do you want to be my Koro?" He asked me, I laughed

"gosh your so funny when your drunk..okay that's it no more" I said and tookt he drink away from him but he took it back. I rolled my eyes and took his drink and drank it all myself

"hey! bad girl!" He said and then pouted his lips.

"your so red your so drunk" I sang and he crossed his hand then I sighed

"alright lets bring you to your room there's no way your staying here" I said carrying him out of my room. He said he lived up in the penthouse .I went into the elevator and looked in his pockets then saw the key to the penthouse. I then went up there and the elevator door open

"okay now where is your room?" I asked then Ota held my arm and started to walk towards a room then stopped. I open the door and saw paintings..since he's a artist this is his room then. I then placed him on the bed...gosh that is so tiring!... I then took off his blazer and then took off his shoe..he started singing and saying stuff..gosh he's like a big baby. I then went into the bathroom getting a towel and then when I came outside he was shirtless..I sighed then went over and placed the towel on his forehead since he was so hot...

I started feeling the heat rising onto my cheeks..I might be tipsy... I then looked at the spare bed...

"bed" I said smiling then went to sleep on that bed.

"Ota are you awake? Ota" I groaned hearing people knocking... I then snuggled into somethings that's so warm...

...

WAIT OTA?!

I jumped up seeing Ota sleeping next to me...I looked seeing i was fully clothed that's a relief.

"Hello" Ota said smiling at me

"you climbed over here did you?" i asked and he smiled

"I don't know I can't remember" Ota said smiling...I rolled my eyes then suddenly heard the door open. i looked towards the door seeing a group of men and then saw him...

Eisuke .


	2. Chapter 2

Mitsy P.O.V

"No way! he's owns this hotel?!" Ada asked shockingly and i nodded, I told her what had happen...

"did he recognize you?!" Ada asked and I gave her a look

"girl...from what he remembers about me back in the past was that I'm a ugly fat bitch.." I said and Ada stayed silent probably thinking about what happened to Eisuke and I in high school..I swear I'll make him regret.

"how did you act around him?" Ada asked

"nothing. as long as Ota introduce me to his friends I left. Eisuke didn't even look at me for more than 10 seconds...he just doesn't care about me or have no regret about what he did to me" When Ota introduced me to Eisuke he just smiled at me then looked straight back at Ota...Ota had introduce me to Mmaoru, Baba and Eisuke

"probably cause you don't look like you and you did change your name" Ada said and I sighed...

"it's whatever. I just don't want to see his face again...and he ever sees you and recognize you and ask what happened to me say that I'm dead" I said and then laid down on the bed. and looked at Ada ...

"wait aren't you suppose to go see your cousin the one in the mafia?" I asked and she looked at me and sighed even louder

"ugh but I don't want to see Soryu yet...cause then he's going to nag me about my safety of being here then he might make us move into wherever he lives and then he's going to have half the Ice Dragon protecting me from their enemies" Ada ranted...You see before we came to Japan, Ada's parents told Ada to go find her cousin Soryu as soon as we get here...

"hmm we just got to be careful on the streets then if you don't want protection afterall your parents are FAMOUS memebers of the Ice Dragons and if the enemies hear that their precious daughter is here in Japan unprotected your fucked"

"Girl I know kung fu and remember your technically my parents daughter too since your now their god daughter" Ada said and I laughed she does have a point...Ada then grabbed her bag and looked at me

"lets go shopping!" Ada said and I stood up and grabbed my bag then grabbed a pair of sneakers.

"You know for a famous celebrity you dress so casual" Ada said looking me up and down. I smiled and then we headed out. Once we exit the hotel I saw so many fans of mine waiting for me..they saw me and immediately called my name then I smiled and took pictures with some of them and then signed their stuff.

honestly I love my fans but sometimes I just want free time and go shopping.

"hey excuse me please leave alone for now this is her personal time" I looked to see who was saying that and it was Selena the staff from the hotel...I smiled at her and then Ada and I left an I turned around seeing Selena smiling at me.. I smiled back then signaled her to come over..she then walked over to us

"thanks so much back there" Ada said smiling

"no problem...it would suck too if I wanted to go out and more and more fans are showing up" Selena said

"are you working now?" I asked and Selena shook her head

"I'm actually off today...I was about to go shopping"

"Want to join us?" Ada and I both said ,we looked at each other and laughed then looked at Selena and she nodded smiling at us. Once we got to the plaza I smiled at all the cute things..

"oh my gosh this store is still here? I would go here all the time to buy candies and food!" I said excitedly to Selena and Ada who looked at me like I was a kid but they were smiling. I quickly ran in the store and started to throw candies and snacks into the bag the lady handed me..

"hey hey that's enough remember chill on the sweets" Ada warned me I pouted my lips and then went to the cash register to pay. After that we left the store and I offered them some of the food I just got

"Mitsy you been to Japan before?" Selena asked eating the candy I handed her.

"I was actually born here" I said

"really that's cool..no wonder your japanese is good..so I'm guessing you studied in Europe and that's where you got famous?" I nodded and Selena nodded to..We then went into a clothing store and Ada was picking out some clothes.

After we brought some clothes we went to a cafe to eat and we sat outside.

"So Selena how long have you been working in the hotel? " I asked as we waited for our food

"hm a while now..."

"know anything about the boss?" Ada asked and Selena nodded

"Yeah he's called the King..every week you would see a bunch of girls or his groupies hugging him and following him around he's cold hearted to and so mean" Selena said and Ada nodded..so he has girls following him?...what he fucks one every day of the week.

"so do you guys have any relatives here?" Selena asked while she enjoys her dessert

"hmm well I have a cousin living here...hey do you have a boyfriend? if not I'll introduce you to my cousin. he may be mean looking but he's really nice once you get to know him" Ada said...but wait according to Ada her cousin, Soryu is in the mafia. is she seriously going to introduce Selena to a guy in the mafia .I gave Ada a little look

"Well actually I sort of like someone already" Selena said

"What about you Mitsy any family living here?" Selena asked,ha family...my dad abandon my mom and I only taking my brother with him then my mom died few years ago...

"I have no family" I replied. and Selena looked at me

"sorry" she said as if she can see the pain in my eye

"psh YOU HAVE MEEE" Ada yelled hugging me. I smiled then hugged her back.

"and mee! "Selena said hugging me...aw Selena is so nice and sweet.

I smiled then we left the restaurant and continue to walk around the place , it then got dark and we were still walking around.

"this smells so good! give me three please" Ada said to the guy and he nodded. he placed the mini egg cakes into the bags and Ada handed him the money then she handed Selena and I a bag

"watch out it's hot" Ada said..but Selena had already placed it in her mouth now shes breathing fast to cool down the piece of cake that was in her mouth, Ada and I laughed and then Selena laughed with us..we then continued to walk and the place got a little more crowded with people

"these streets look so pretty I want a picture!" Ada said and then she took out her phone and took a selfie then she asked me to take one of her showing the background

"why don't you get in the picture I'll take it for you" Selena said I smiled then got in with Ada and then suddenly as soon as I got to where Ada was standing a someone has pushed Selena making her drop Ada's phone and the persons phone

"I'm so sorry" Selena said kneeling down to pick Ada's and the persons phone but the person poured her hot drink down spilling it onto Selena's hand! Ada pushed the girl away from Selena and then I helped Selena up looking her hand that was red

"are you okay?does it hurt?" I asked and she nodded

"I'm okay it's okay Ada" Selena said to Ada since Ada looked like she was going to punch the girl .oh no this is not good...But I looked at Selena hand and looked at her trying to hold in the pain..

"what the hell bitch why did you push me!" the person said to Ada

"you purposely poured your hot boiling drink all over my friends hand and you were the bitch that bumped into her!" Ada snapped...oh shit Ada is pissed

"Ada it's okay I don't want to cause trouble come on lets go, here's your phone" Selena said giving the girl her phone then gently grab Ada's arm pulling us to go.

"is your hand okay..gee look how red it is!" Ada said worriedly. suddenly Selena's hand went backwards and I turned seeing the girl grabbing Selena's hair. I was about to punch her but Ada punched her across the face before me

"BITCH LEAVE MY FRIEND ALONE" Ada shit Ada is mad.

"DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM AND WHO MY BOYFRIEND IS?! AND YOUR PUSSY FRIEND OVER HERE BROKE MY PHONE LOOK!" She said turning it on but it didn't

"maybe because it got damaged by the boiling water!" I said and then the bitch looked at

"Stupid weird bitch who the hell wears shades at night I'ma see how ugly you look" she said trying to take off my shades but Ada stood in front of me and then the girl grabbed some of Ada's hair, Ada then smacked her across the face. I then held Ada back and jumped in the middle of those 2

"look your the one who bumped into my friend and spilled fucking boiling water at them and then you pulled her hair so back off before we call the cops on you" I said and she glared at me then Selena and Ada both held my arm and we started walking

"that bitch is crazy" Selena said

"should have let me beat her up"Ada said and then we walked like 4 blocks away from that scene

"does your hand still hurt?" I asked Selena and she shook her hands but they were still red

"that bitch was crazy for throwing hot water at you...I would have had a bucket of boiling water and threw her in" Ada said..Selena then looked at Ada

"you sound like your in the mafia or something" Selena said laughingthen Ada looked at her and fake laughed...Ada has to watch her mouth not that we don't trust Selena we don't want to cause her trouble.

"THEIR OVER THERE!" That bitchy voice... I turned around seeing the bitch with a guy next to her and behind them we're a bunch of thug looking people...the thugs then charged at us ...

"oh no...guys run!" Ada said and then we started running but then Selena tripped and I went to help her up and one of them caught on he was going to punch me but then Ada grabbed his arm and twisted it. then kicked him in the balls.

She helped Selena up with me then we started running again... we were ahead of them by a lot

"ANY IDEA?"I yelled running as fast as I can but I'm starting to get tired.

"turn!" Selena said and we turned following her..suddenly Ada tripped over a rock and she cried in pain.

"ow ow ow my ankle it hurts" she cried grabbing her ankle. I kneel down and then saw it being red and bruised up.

"dude you twisted your ankle!" I said and then Ada pouted her lips

"can you walk?" I asked

"I can limp" she said smiling. I rolled my eyes then Selena went to her left side and I stayed on her right side and we helped her up then we started fast walking while Ada lips

"fuck it I'm hopping on one foot" Ada said and then she started hopping making Selena and I laugh

"haha only we would be laughing at a time like this" Selena said..and I nodded

"alright come left now... I just hope I don't get in trouble" Selena said looking scared..where is she taking us.

"over there!" I heard a voice yell behind me and we quickly ran faster.. We then followed Selena then she stopped and knocked on a door fast, the people were catching up.

The door opened revealing a guy who looked at Selena and smiled

"good morning Selena it's been a while since I s-"

"let us in please fast before they beat us up!" Ada rudely cut the guy off and he looked over seeing the people running towards us..and once they reached us the girl and the guy walked up front smirking

"ha now we got you cornered up" the girl said...and then the guy walked in front of us.

"Inui" the girl said bowing and then the guy which looked like her boyfriend bow to Inui too

"sorry we're causing trouble here but we just want those 3 girls" The guy said to this Inui guy who looks like he's their boss?..

"why?" the guy name Inui asked.

"well this bitch here broke my phone this bitch here punched me and this bitch here is simply getting on my nerves"the girl said pointing to all 3 of us. Ada looks like she's ready to beat her up.

"Inui that's not true she bumped into me and her and my friends phone dropped so I went to pick it up and she poured hot water all over my hand then pulled my hair my friends were simply trying to defend me from her" she said and Inui looked at Selena hand

"Selena your hands are all red!" he said then he looked at the girl

"what the hell is wrong with you pouring hot water all over her hand!" Inui yelled making me the girl scared...

"what's all this ruckus?!" A man that has a scary voice said..I turned around seeing a scary man with black slick hair and he looks mean everyone bowed to him and called him Soryu...wait a minute Ada's cousin is call Soryu and he's second in command of ...I looked over looking at Ada's face..yup she's going to pull something her cousin Soryu must not remember Ada..

The guy name Inui then told Soryu what happened and he looked at all 3 of us then looked at the girl

"What is this!? kindergarten?! your not a street thug or anything calling so many people out here just to beat 3 girls up seriously?!" Soryu snapped and everyone looks scared...

"get the fuck out of my face" He said and the people started to walk away then Ada suddenly grab the girls hair and she kicked her with her left foot

"this is for pouring water all over Selena's hand, this is for pulling her hair and this is for being a bitch to me and making me run and now my ankle on my right foot is twisted" she snapped punching her and then she kicked her one more time

"What the fuck!" the girl snapped then she grabbed Ada's right foot the one where she twisted her ankle and Ada screamed in pain then she fell and the girl stared punching her I then jumped in and grabbed the girls hair and pulled her off Ada

"STOP!" The guy name Soryu yelled and Ada glared at the girl

"SORYUUU SHE BROKE MY ANKLE AND SHE PUNCHED ME!" Ada cried like a little kid. Soryu then raised his eyebrow since Ada called his name like that

"It's me Ada Oh, your cousin" Ada said sticking her tongue out and Soryu widen his eyes and quickly walked over picking Ada up and telling Inui to help her with her injury...

suddenly we were all in Soryu's office.


	3. Chapter 3

Ada P.O.V

"Okay okay okay stop lecturing me I promise you whenever I leave the hotel I'll tell you" I said for the third time to Soryu he looked at me then sigh and then he left my room ..When we got into his office he started lecturing me about how I didn't go straight to him and how he was looking for me like crazy thinking the enemy got me or something. then he brought the girls and I back.

"I still can't believe you were put up in the auction" Mitsy said, that's right when we were at Soryu office he ordered Selena around and Mitsy asked why he was doing that and Selena said that she was sold to her because of the auction..then she told us how she accidentally broke a vase of one of the people so they took her and put her up for the auction and then the sponsers which were Soryu,Eisuke,Ota and these other 2 guys brought her for 20 million cause she wasn't suppose to be sold and that they allowed her to choose who she was to be sold and she chose Soryu.

"I couldn't believe it myself..I was so scared being in front of thousands of people..."Selena said and she then shake'd a bit..Mitsy and I then went and hug her

"aw don't worry. you have us and we won't let people put you back up there" I said and Selena smiled. Honestly Selena is a great girl and she's so nice! When we were at Soryu's office,Soryu told me how Selena is a nice girl and she would never want revenge so I got that girl and I got a buck of boiling water. I told Selena to pour it on the bitch that poured the water on her hand and Selena refused..she's such a great girl.

"hey wait wait...before when we asked you...you said you liked someone is it Soryu?!" Mitsy asked and then Selena looked at Mitsy turning a bit red

"oooooooooooooooooooooooooo Selena and Soryu kissing on the tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G"I sang then Selena covered my mouth and turned even more red

"ugh stop teasing me!..Anyways I'ma need to go now it's getting late" Selena said and I stopped her

"which is dangerous for you to leave now..stay here in this room." I said

"thanks.." Selena said

"anyone want to go to the club in this hotel with me?" i asked and Mitsy immediately climbed onto her bed

"um yeah I will...go change first" Mitsy said I smiled then asked Selena

"I'm really tired after what happened tonight" Selena said

"alright then" I said

"make sure to not drink any open drinks that are unattended or take drinks from guys" Selena warned I nodded then went into the closet and dug out a mini black dress and went to the bathroom to change into that then I tied my hair up in a bun and did a smokey eye. I grabbed the perfume and then sprayed it on me. I went back outside hearing Mitsy snore...oh poor Mitsy she must be so tired...

I looked at Selena who's sleeping. I smiled at them then turned off the lights and then I left to the hotel club. lalalalalalalala...

Once I got to the club the music was loud and there was a lot of people... I started dancing and then I went to the bar to get some drinks and 5 shots.

"hey" the bartender said I smiled back

"hey" I answered

"new here?want another shot"

"yeah and alone my friends won't come" he nodded then smiled, I took another shot then he said something...

"quick tip lately there has been people drugging people here and then raping them..so don't drink any drinks offered by guys"

"Thanks for the tip" I said he nodded then helped the other customer. I looked around and then something spotted my eye. i saw a guy sitting down looking around and then pulling a white substance looking thing pouring it into the drink...he then looked around the dance floor and then he went to a girl who had a big bust that was dancing and looking drunk...he then smirked and walked over to the girl...Oh no...

I walked over immediately and then I went over and put my hand over the girl

"heeey girl lets go drink over there" I said pretending to be nodded and followed me over and I got her some drinks and the guy followed seems like this guy won't give up.

"heeeeeeeey why don't we go back to our rooms? I'm getting tired!" I pretending to slurred and the girl she is really drunk to think that I'm one of her friends..I can't let her get rape by that guy if he is the one doing those things.. I took her out of the club and then went to the front desk.

"hey I need a room she is so drunk and I've heard about the things that's been happening in the hotel"

"oh that's ..Here I'll bring her up to her room thanks miss.." I nodded and handed the girl to the women on the front desk then I went outside of the hotel and saw a guy that has on a suite...his hair is messy looking..he might be hotel security.

"hey got another one?" he looked at me then handed me one

"need a lighter?" I nodded and He handed me a lighter.

"kid you shouldn't be smoking" kid? did he just call me a kid

"pf I'm not a kid but if I was you shouldn't be talking to me old guy" I said taking a big puff then exhaling.

rape...ugh it's just so disgusting...makes me think of what happened to me...

"whatcha thinking about kid"

"not you old man" this old man is getting annoying..I yawned god those shots are getting my sleepy. I took another pull of cigarette then I sat down..damn I'm having a headache.

"you alright kid?" I nodded then I yawned again

"tired..don't you get tired standing here all night?" I asked, looking at him..he then looked at me then sat down next to me

"you think I work here as security?" he asked and I then smirked

"hey so since you work here have you heard about the people getting drugged and raped here?" I asked looking at him.

"what are you kid a paparazzi? cop?"

"nah just a customer living here at this hotel...and I'm curious hearing about these"

"nah I don't know anything about that" he said

"wow what a great security for this hotel ...slacker much?" I asked and he laughed

"kid I don't work here" he said. I rolled my eyes then got up and felt tipsy.

"you drunk kid?"

"no alright bye old man" I said walking inside...I went into the elevator then I clicked on the floor I was in...the door was about to close when a guy walked in...hey that guy is the guy that...oh no he's the guy that put the drug in the girls drink no no no.

I moved a bit closer to the why is he not pressing a floor...

"same floor?" I asked and he nodded..great...fuck. why didn't i bring anything with me...ugh great getting a headache why did I take that last shot damn it. When we reached floor 40 he pressed 43..but I was 44 and he said same floor...oh this is not good.I'm having a bad feeling about this...

Once it reached floor 44th he walked slowly and suddenly he grabbed me with him covering my mouth.

okay I shouldn't panic that's the number one thing not to do. suddenly he hit my behind my neck hard..I'm guessing he wanted me to faint?..I pretended to faint while he dragged me down the hall..he then suddenly lifted me up and threw me over his I opened my eyes and looked for things...ooooo good a vase. I grabbed the vase then I smashed it on his screamed in pain and dropped .

I looked up seeing his head all bloody he looked at me

"bitch first you make me lose my target now you attacked me!? your going to get it!" he snapped then he took the broken pieces of the glass vase and I quickly kicked him in the ran but then he grabbed me by my hair then started kissing my neck from behind. I struggled and start screaming trying to hit him.

_***flashback***_

_**"come over here" the old creepy guy said coming closer to me. I tried running but he cornered me up. he then got closer to me then grab my arms and started to kiss me.I tried pushing him away but no use**_

_***end of flashback***_

"you okay?!" I looked up seeing the old man from before kneeling down and looking worried .I looked at the back of him seeing the guy who was about to rape me handcuffed...how did I end up sitting in the corner...I'm shaking...oh gosh that flashback.

"you alright? answer me kid. did he do anything?" the old man asked..I didn't say anything then I just hugged him...

Ada P.O.V

I yawned and woke up ...oh gosh..thank god that was a dream

"Mitsy I just had a weird dream...about what happened when I was little" I said sitting up and looking at the other side of the bed seeing the old guy...wait this isn't a dream!?...oh fuck..

he was sleeping on the other bed...so this old guy was a cop..oh gosh he saw me break down gosh this is embarrassing...thank gosh he's still sleeping...I got off the bed and grabbed my heels then left his room...if it wasn't for the old man I would have gotten raped...

wait why am I in the penthouse?...I walked over to the elevator as fast as I can and when I pressed the button the door opened revealing Soryu. he looked at me and his eyes widen.

"Ada?! why are you here?...did you cry?! why is your dress ripped...why do you look like this" he questioned...oh shit last night I cried my mascara must have been running!... when I didn't answer Soryu's questions he looked pissed.

"did one of these guys sleep with you!?" he asked and I shook my head

"no..no...it's nothing Soryu." I said and I headed for the elevator and he quickly grabbed my hand

"Ada what the hell happened?!" he asked

"nothing Soryu!"

"Eisuke told me Mamoru caught the guy that's been drugging girls and raping them...did that guy!?" I looked at Soryu and he looked pissed then he took out a tissue and handed me his phone. I clicked on the front camera then wiped the messy make up off my face.

"I'ma kill that bastard" he said and he gently grabbed my hand then we entered this room and there was Eisuke...Eisuke looked at me and then there was also Ota and another guy with a hat who all starred at me

"Where's that fucking bastard that's been drugging people?!" Soryu snapped loudly and Ota looked at me me.

"hold up I'ma call locked the guy up in some room." Eisuke said..then took out his phone.

"Ada why are you with Soryu?...did he force you up here aw poor girl I'll save you from him" Ota said walking closer to me

"She's my cousin back off Ota"

"cousin!?..." Ota said shockingly then he sat back down

"hii Ada I'm Baba" I gave him a small smile then tugged on Soryu shirt.

"Can I leave?"

"no your going to get your revenge"

"he didn't do anything to me...well atleast get to do anything to me..."

"still no one touches you!..." Soryu said...yup Soryu is so protective of me...what happened to me when I was little had made him super protective of me...

"ah what's this? I need to sleep been up all night"...that voice..I looked over to the door seeing the old man he looked at me then scrunched him eyebrows

"little kid whatcha doing here?" ...Wait Soryu knows this old man...he brought the guy who was going to rape me last night..the guy had cuffed on then Soryu took out his gun and pointed it at the guys head..the guy then suddenly shaked

"Soryu stop! he didn't get to do anything to me! old man saved me !" I said.

"Mamoru saved you?...Ada if he touched you tell me you don't need to be scared"

"all he did was just kiss me and then your friend here saved me ...stop put the fucking gun down!" I snapped and Soryu glared at the guy then put away his gun

"thanks for finally doing your job"

"...you two dating?" The old guy asked...well his name is Mamoru...

"no she's my cousin"

"ah from the mafia no wonder she has guts to save the girl from being raped..making her the target"

"what?! Ada! I told you not to get yourselves into problems!" Soryu scolded.

"ugh why'd you have to talk old man"

"I saved you kid atleast thank me!"

"Stop changing the topic Ada why did you put yourself into danger like that!" Soryu snapped

"you 3 sound like a family there"Ota said

"who would want to be family with this detective" ...So the old man is a detective..

"anyways..I'm going to go Mitsy must be worried about me...I'll go tell Selena to work too byeee" I said walking out but then I got stopped

"Ada...Ada Oh...we went to high school together." Eisuke said..fuck so he remembers me

"Yeah hi" I said bluntly.

"yeah hi...um what happened to your best friend, Momoko ..." I quickly glared at him

"oh now you care about her?! your a fucking shit...she died." I said and then walked out...how can he even say her name so calm...without regrets or emotion...

If I tell Mitsy that she'll feel depressed...


	4. Chapter 4

Mitsy P.O.V

"WHAT?! Are you okay?! did he touch you?! where is that bastard?!" I asked looking at Ada who told me she almost got raped last night.

"Damn it if I didn't sleep last night that wouldn't have happen oh my gosh" Ada then sighed and walked over to me

"calm down! you were so tired plus you have to film today for that voice thing so I didn't want to wake you up" right ...I have to be a judge thingy...ugh I'm not even changed...I got up and went to the closet and grabbed a black color shirt then a white dress and tugged in the the black shirt then grabbed a brown belt and then I wore my sandals. I then braided my hair to the side

"yay or nay" I asked Ada

"yay! you look pretty now let me change" she said getting up..then there was a knock on the door. I open the door seeing Ota...

"Helloo"

"Hi" I said smiling

"we have to film today want me to give you a ride?" I nodded..then Ada came out...

"hi Ota"

"hey...hey what was that with Eisuke this morning." I scrunched my brow...something happened between Ada and Eisuke? why didn't she tell me...

"lets gooo" Ada said realizing Ota slipped something she didn't tell me..Once we got out of the elevator we were in the lobby and there was girls screaming ota's name...

"we're going to wait for you outside" I said and he nodded then I walked towards the door then I got pushed by one of his fans and I was about to fall but I bumped into someone..

"thanks" I said looking up and it was Eisuke...he looked into my eyes...I looked away and then stood up straight.

"Eisuke" I heard Ota said...

"Ota..where are you going? with here" Eisuke asked and smiled while looking at me. I gave him a weak smile too.

"oh Mitsy and I are going to go film for this voice audition 're are judges...anyways we're going to go now" Ota said gently grabbing my hand.

"Ada can we talk?" I heard Eisuke ask Ada..but Ada rudely said no...is that remorse I heard in his tone?..What happened this morning with Ada and Eisuke...

Once we got to the place I went to sit on the spot I sat last time and Ota sat next to me.

"I can't believe Ada and Soryu are related" Ota said and I nodded.

"hey what happened with Ada and that Eisuke guy?"

"Oh so Eisuke asked Ada about her best friend Momoko?...and Ada said she died...then boss just had this look on his face...who is this momoko girl did you know her?" Ota asked...so Eisuke had this face after hearing I died...did he feel guilty...

"oh Momoko...she's...she's a old memory" I said. and Ota nodded...

After a while people started to come on stage to sing and stuff and I gave them a yes or no and advices...

I took a drink of the water provided andt hen Ota came closer and whispered

"This is getting boring no one can sing good" And I looked at him and nodded. then a girl came out with just her bra and underwear and she had this fishnet body thing on her...she smiled at us and Melody and I looked at each other with our mouths open

"What the hell" I said laughing and Ota sticked his tongue out

"well that escalated quickly" he said and I nodded..after her um interesting performance, there was a few more contestant then todays episode is over. I then went back into my changing room and saw that Ada was gone..I then saw a note saying Soryu is forcing her to go somewhere.

I guess it's just me today...what should I do...then there was a knock on the door..I went to open it revealing Ota smiling at me

"last time I promise to take you and Ada around but something came up,so lets go today" he said smiling

"um sure..but Ada's not here she's with Soryu"

"oh I'm perfectly fine with just you and I" he said in a flirty tone. I smiled then shook my head..we then got into Baba's car and he drove us back to the hotel since I wanted to put my stuff back in my room. I got out of his car and he helped me with my bags. we then walked towards the hotel and when I got into the lobby I saw a lot of people... I then looked at Ota and he scrunched his brows

"This is odd...the auction isn't til tomorrow" he said...

"come with me" I nodded then I followed him into the elevator and we went to the penthouse. I then saw Eisuke and everyone including Ada all looking at papers and items..

"so it's my mistake I the invitation said today instead of tomorrow"Baba said...

"Ota since your here go help Selena and other staff set up the Party room for the guest. then when your done invite the guest inside like always " Ota nodded placing my stuff down

"guess our date will have to finish next time" I smiled..date ? he's calling it a date... I then sat next to Ada.

"need help"

"yeah match these numbers with the items make sure its not broken or anything" I nodded...I then started doing it and about 10 minutes later I got so bored. Ada then took her phone out and started playing some music.

"lower that down I can't concentrate" Mamoru said

"well too bad for you studies show that music makes you concentrate ..you smoked away all your brain cells...you probably never even had from the start" Ada said and I couldn't help but giggle.

"whatcha say kid?!" Mamoru said putting his paper aside and stood up

"that your dumb! "Ada said getting up.

"shut up both of you!" Soryu snapped and Ada rolled her eyes

"well I'm done I'ma go downstairs and find on Mitsy"

"Wait I'm not done with my pile though"

"ugh..."

"I'll go with you but first we need to bring our stuff to the item room" Baba said getting up and Ada smiled but looked at me I nodded indicating that she can leave me here and she smiled and left with Baba then Soryu and Mamoru both got up

"where are you guys going?"

"we need to see if everythings doing fine at the party making sure there's no fools" Soryu said taking their items leaving..they then left leaving me and great...ugh

After a while I'm finally done. I looked up seeing Eisuke looking at me...how long has he looked at me like this for...

"Mitsy have we met before?...you honestly look familiar..."

"nope" I said getting up and grabbing my items with me...placing it in the cart. I then went to the elevator and Eisuke came in too...ugh...he then walked closer to me..I raised my brow and went closer to the corner..suddenly he got closer to me and he ripped open my shirt looking at my chest. I screamed then smacked him

"you fucking pervert! " i snapped and quickly raised my hand to smack him but he stopped me

"I had a reason"

"yeah the reason was that your a horny rich bastard who thinks everyone wants you!" I snapped and kicked him in the knee so hard he yelped in pain I then clicked to the button to the closest floor and got out...

fucking closet pervert.


End file.
